


Finding Jasper

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [172]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Stiles, F/M, Halloween, Jasper the Cat, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Stilinski Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Deputy John Stilinski wasn’t all that keen when it came to taking his son out for some trick o’ treating, but still he did his part as a father and took his young son out for some candy collecting after all his son loved Halloween, and who was he to deny him any joys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gods give me strength, and by the starts give me inspiration. 
> 
> So, here we are with another 15Minutes tale to tell, and hopefully someone will enjoy it. And to those who know why these stories are so clumsily written, well know I do these things in 15Minutes and thus I have no time to check for mistakes or even if it makes any sense, so if any of these things I’ve just mentioned will rub you the wrong way please do NOT read this fic, just save yourself the agony. 
> 
> Life is hard enough without torturing yourself. 
> 
> Now to those still willing to read this fic, please know that this one was requested by my friend who is for the time being called Pen-and-Paper. She wanted something with a Halloween theme and the Sheriff trying to be a good dad and taking his kid out for some delicious candy hunting. 
> 
> So yeah there’s nothing special here.

He’s exhausted.

For the past week there’s been everything from stolen Halloween decorations to someone going around smashing up decorations at night, and then there were the sudden increase in missing black cats one of which just had to be his next-door neighbor Mrs. Morgan’s cat Jasper; the cat had come to her a week after her son, a fireman and over-all a nice guy who’d often attempted to get John’s own kid to give-up his dream of chasing bad-guys like his old man for fighting fires, Mrs. Morgan and nursed the little kitten Stiles had found while in hiding underneath a car while he and Mrs. Morgan were walking down the street, Jasper the cat was much loved by both Stiles and Mrs. Morgan who’d only a month ago buried her son in the same family plot where the charred remains of her only child already lay.

John had promised, foolishly, to both the sobbing woman and his wailing son he’d find the damn cat, but like with all the other cats he couldn’t do much, and he was seriously considering just going to a shelter or five in hopes of finding a similar cat so his son wouldn’t experience more heartache.

He’s not really in the mood to spend the next hour walking down familiar streets with his son who would most likely be dressed once again as batman, he would rather just crawl into bed and sleep than stand behind his son while he knocked on a door and got a bit of candy.

God, this is it, isn’t it, John thought as he closed the door to his cruiser, this is the sign that I’m getting old, isn’t it? Hating Halloween has to be a sign, right?

John turns his gaze back up to the house, the one he and Claudia had bought with the plan of having it one day full of kids, a house that she’d decorated once again in such an extravagant way that a lot of people just came by the house to look at it and take pictures of the house that never got to be full of little Stilinski’s running around. Still although there was just Stiles to tend with John was happy with the size of their family, after all Stiles had clearly been a fluke, a lucky break, a strange little gift that in John’s opinion easily replaced the two more kids they weren’t able to have.

John loved his son, his energetic little boy who had visited Mrs. Morgan every day for weeks on end after the death of her son just to sit with her, and after the death of her husband he’d done it again and when John had asked the old woman if he was bothering her she’d said something he’d found very odd, `He’s got a spark, that boy, bright as a light at the end of a very dark tunnel.´ Then she’d grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, and stared right into his eyes before continuing, `He knows things, and you would do well to listen to him. Believe in him.´

Those words still haunted him sometimes, even if it had been weeks since the odd exchange of words, a part of John had wanted to keep Stiles away from Mrs. Morgan but Claudia had shot that idea down with a simple question of, `And you think you can keep our son from going over to her house do you?´

John turned his gaze over to Mrs. Morgan’s house, the lights were on and a couple of decorations were out, but the house seemed positively miserable, as if that cat had brought enough joy to the old woman to chase away the sadness that had seeped into the very walls and windows of the house. He needed to find that cat, but first he had to take his son out for trick or treating since Scott was too sick to go this year, and sadly Stiles was a bit too much to handle for all the other kids at his school which left his son pretty much friendless without Scott.

At times he worried about Stiles and his devotion to Scott, not that John didn’t love that asthmatic, floppy haired and puppy eyed kid, but John had a lot of friends growing-up and he worried Stiles would one day find himself alone and friendless incase Scott made other friends that weren’t interested in having Stiles around. But these worries and thoughts had no place tonight in his mind.

With a sigh, and a shake of his head, John started towards the front door.

He’s barely got the front door open when he hears his son excitedly yell, `Daddy’s home! ´ from somewhere deep within the house, and although he’s not in the mood to take his son out for the great Candy Hunt as Claudia liked to call it a smile still creeps up on his face because this was the best thing about coming home, there was just nothing better than seeing his son come running towards him all happy and excited.

It takes John too long to realize exactly what his son is wearing this year, and it is not the very much expected and loved Batman costume, no his son is wearing a tiny uniform that looks exactly like John’s own. He’s too stunned by the costume to catch his son before he crashes into him, tiny arms frapping around his legs tightly, the almost toothless grin Stiles gives him just melts away any unhappiness John may have been feeling before walking into their home.

`Hi daddy.´ His son says all smiles, voice a little less loud and more soft and pleased, his tiny arms still wrapped around John’s legs and giving them a good squeeze.

`Well hello there Deputy Stilinski, am I under arrest?´ John asks his son who just called him silly before releasing him and rushing off back into the direction of their small kitchen, and sure enough Claudia appears in the doorway dressed like one of her and Stiles favorite characters.

`And look at this, we’ve got Scary Godmother around for this Halloween, what an honor indeed,´ John says before kissing his wife gently on her painted lips, he knows it’s been an effort for her to get the Halloween decorations up and to make the costumes, and to get dressed for the occasion no less. But his wife is nothing if not resiliently, and she’d sworn as they’d left the office of the doctor who’d had no good news to tell that she would damn well not let her stupid brain stop her from making this the best Halloween for her son, and same goes for Christmas she’d announced while tears streamed down her cheeks.

`You are late.´ Claudia states rather obvious, her shaky hand coming to rest on his cheek before whispering, `Don’t John. Not to night. This is Stiles’ night.´

She loves their son, as much as he does, perhaps more. Claudia loves Stiles enough to try and give him one more year of good memories before… before things become much worse than her forgetting where she parked the Jeep or forgetting to make dinner, she wants their son to forget if only for tonight how she sometimes couldn’t remember his name or words.

`His night. Right.´ John says voice low and strangled as he fights against the sadness that wants to render him in tears again, they had decided together to not yet let anyone but Melissa and Mrs. Morgan in on what was going on with Claudia in hopes of keeping Stiles still in the dark.

~*~*~

They’ve been at it for nearly an hour, walking down familiar streets and knocking on doors, Stiles lingering a bit too long to talk with some of the people dressed-up for Halloween. But John can’t really be annoyed with him since he knows come next year Stiles might not even be in the mood to go out trick or treating, and John most likely wouldn’t be able to go with him due to his job or Claudia.

`Daddy? Why are you sad?´ Stiles ask suddenly as they start to head back home, John’s pockets are full of candy he knows Claudia will not allow Stiles to have for various reasons, they feel suddenly far less heavy and uncomfortable than Stiles’ question. John turns his gaze down to his son who was looking up at him with those big brown eyes of his, eyes that he sometimes swore didn’t fit a little boy of only seven years old.

`I’m not,´ John starts but then halts the denial since his son will know, he will somehow know that John isn’t telling the truth, he always does like the time Stiles had asked where babies comes from at the age of three and John in his panic said the whole stork story. His son was far too clever for his own good, or John’s good.

He sighs heavily, looking for some guidance from the already dark sky before telling what could only be a considered half-a-truth and a smidge of a lie.

`I’m sad because I don’t think I can find Jasper.´ It’s an easy lie, one his son would believe. And Stiles nods in understanding, and with that they continue to walk a little before Stiles pauses, his eyes closed.

`Stiles? ´ John starts, watching his son with concern rising inside his already tight chest.

`Son, what are you doing? ´

`Wishing daddy.´ Stiles answers, eyes still closed with concentration.

`Wishing? Wishing for what son? ´

`That you’ll find Jasper.´ Stiles says as he opens his eyes, and for a half of a second John thinks he sees a flicker of gold in those dark eyes, `Mrs. Morgan says that if I wish hard enough that sometimes, if the wish isn’t too big, that it will come true.´

`Oh really? ´ John laughs before scooping up his silly little boy, `Mind wishing for me to be the next sheriff, because that would be great kid.´

`Sure daddy.´ Stiles says before closing his eyes again, and wishing as hard as he might that his dad would be the Sheriff of the town one day.

They’re almost at the house when John pauses to shift his son who’d fallen asleep in his arms, head resting against his shoulder, and as he stands there trying to not drop the bucket of sweets or his sleeping son something brushes against his leg. Carefully John glances down at his feet and there standing at his feet, dirty as hell but wearing that familiar silver and black collar with two bells, a black one and a silver one, there was even that familiar nametag that announced to the world this cat was called Jasper.

`Jasper?´ John asks the cat that looked up at him with a look of boredom before glancing over at Stiles, and after that the cat just turned its back to them and hurried back to its home. 


End file.
